


won't you throw me a bone?

by starryboy



Series: easier said than done [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Summer, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Donghyuck stares at him, choosing his words carefully. “You need to let go sometimes.”“This is me letting go,” Renjun says, and then leans up to press his lips against Donghyuck’s.(Or, Renjun should know by now that bets never end well in their friend group.)





	won't you throw me a bone?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the one person that asked for donghyuck wooing renjun in the bookmarks of wiaaf
> 
> also this is. kinda spicy? so if you're not into that then don't read i guess they don't do anything but like idk it's suggestive at times

It starts like this: All seven of them are sitting in Jeno’s basement, some shitty made for TV movie playing in the background, passing around a container of what totally aren’t weed brownies. Jaemin brings it up first, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Who in this room thinks Donghyuck and Renjun are gonna end up dating?” All the conversation in the room stops immediately, everyone turning to stare at Jaemin. 

Chenle huffs out a laugh and pops a tiny piece of brownie in his mouth. “Renjun fucking hates Donghyuck, what are you talking about?”

“I agree with Chenle,” Renjun says incredulously. “I wouldn’t touch Donghyuck with a ten-foot pole.” Donghyuck makes a kissy face at him and he throws a pillow at his face, rolling his eyes.

Jeno hums. “It could be like a hate fucking situation.” 

Jaemin gasps and covers Jisung’s ears with his hands. “There are babies present! Please refrain from talking about fucking in front of my boyfriend.”

“I love that you think Jisung’s some innocent baby if only you knew,” Chenle says, shaking his head. Jisung’s eyes widen as he tries to get Chenle to shut up from the other side of the room.

“If only I knew what?” Jaemin asks, eyes curiously flitting between Chenle and Jisung. Jisung jumps up from his spot on the floor and slaps a hand over Chenle’s mouth. Jaemin watches them with amusement in his eyes.

Donghyuck clears his throat, attracting everyone’s attention. “I think Renjun secretly loves me and he’s just putting on an act.”

“You fucking wish!” Renjun yells, trying to get up to throttle him.

Jisung pushes him down by the shoulder. “Okay okay okay, everyone calm down. I bet they’ll be together by September.” Everyone stares at him, considering his words.

“I bet you we’ll never get together and I’ll fucking kill you before September,” Renjun says, eyes narrowed. Donghyuck smiles sweetly at him and it only makes him want to kill him more.

 

Jaemin sighs. “Hey, calm down. There will be no killing of my boyfriend.”

“You guys realize this friend group doesn’t exactly have the best track record with bets, right?” Mark says, nervously eyeing the group.

Jisung smiles smugly and Renjun wants to knock his teeth in. “I don’t care. Renjun, are you in or what?”

“Fuck yeah I’m in.”

 

 

It’s a month later when Renjun’s life goes to shit. They’re at a party and Renjun feels like he’s going to lose his mind. Donghyuck walked into the party ten minutes ago looking every single one of his wet dreams, from the fishnets under his tight black jeans to the cropped band tee showing off his tanned stomach. 

Now Renjun isn’t some shallow asshole that realizes he’s attracted to someone once he sees more of their skin than usual, he’s known since he first met Donghyuck that he’s semi-attracted to the other, but their personalities clash too much for Renjun to ever considered actually going past sprinklings of flirting in their fights to a relationship.

But that doesn’t stop him from thinking about what Donghyuck’s skin would feel against his own, or if he’d gasp if Renjun grabbed his hips and pulled him against himself as they danced. Renjun can’t even get drunk to try and rid himself of his thoughts, it’s his turn to be designated driver tonight, though he’s not sure if it would’ve done any good. 

Donghyuck seems to be keeping sober as well, having rejected an offer of a beer from some guy Renjun doesn’t recognize. He must notice Renjun’s staring because he looks in his direction and smiles when he meets his eyes. Donghyuck saunters over, swinging his hips in a way that makes Renjun’s throat dry up. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, slowly looking Renjun up and down. He nods his head at Renjun’s empty hands. “Designated driver?”

Renjun clears his throat. “Yeah, Jaemin decided to be a bad boyfriend and get Jisung drunk for the first time.” He smugly looks at Donghyuck, who’s already staring intently at him. “Or so he thinks.”

“Who knew you’d be a bad influence,” Donghyuck says, eyes trained on his lips. Renjun’s tongue darts out to wet them, and his eyes follow the action closely. 

Renjun takes a step forward, a hand coming up to play with the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” 

“Then I guess we’re going to have to learn more about each other.” Donghyuck’s lips are dangerously close to his own, and if Renjun had a drink in him he probably would’ve closed to gap a long time ago. 

“Yo… what the fuck?” Donghyuck steps back in surprise, turning his head to look at Jeno who’s shit-eating grin makes Renjun want to slap him across the face. Jeno pulls a beer out of the cooler next to them and smirks. “You two better be careful or Jisung just might think he won that bet.”

They watch as he walks away, speechless. Donghyuck turns to him after a moment, his eyes refusing to meet Renjun’s. “I’m… gonna go dance.”

 

 

If someone told Renjun at the beginning of the night he’d have Donghyuck on his lap kissing his neck he would’ve laughed at them. Yet here he is, Donghyuck’s plump lips mouthing against his neck, hips moving ever so slightly against his own. Renjun grabs his hips, forcing him to stay still, because if he continues all of Renjun’s self-control will fly out the window. 

Donghyuck’s teeth graze his neck and Renjun shudders, head falling back to allow him better access. He sucks a spot just below his ear, and then releases it, tongue darting out to soothe it. He does it again and again until Renjun whines at him to do something else. Renjun’s hands move from his hips to splay across his back, unconsciously pulling Donghyuck closer against his chest. 

Renjun groans when Donghyuck’s hips press down harder than before. Donghyuck smirks at him before diving back down to suck a bruise underneath his collarbone. Renjun’s hand flies up to tangle in the other boy’s hair, pulling slightly when he bites a little too hard. 

“Baby.” Renjun practically moans out, tugging hard on Donghyuck’s hair when he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. 

Donghyuck straightens up to look into Renjun’s eyes and that’s when all of his self-control leaves. He pulls Donghyuck into a sloppy kiss. Donghyuck moans into it, hands coming up to grab at Renjun’s shoulders. 

The kiss slows down, Donghyuck’s lips moving slowly against his own. Renjun’s hand falls from his hair to his nape, thumb rubbing at the skin there. Donghyuck sweeps his tongue across Renjun’s bottom lip, and he opens his mouth. 

Donghyuck licks into his mouth, feeling out his teeth. He whines when Renjun pulls him closer and sucks on his tongue. Donghyuck pulls back a little to pull his bottom lip into his mouth, biting over and over again, reveling in the noises it brings out of Renjun. Renjun’s nails scratch at Donghyuck’s back and he exhales shakily into his mouth at the feeling.

Renjun loses himself in the kiss, allowing Donghyuck to do as he pleases. Usually, he prefers to be in control but the way Donghyuck smiles into the kiss when Renjun makes any sort of noise at his actions makes his stomach burn in pleasure.

Donghyuck is overwhelming in everything that he does; whether it be trying to prove his point in one of their stupid arguments or kissing the life out of Renjun. He’s everywhere, hands in Renjun’s hair, gripping at his shoulders, hips pressed down into his own, wanting nothing other than to destroy him.

He pulls away when he hears Chenle’s laugh from across the room. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he scrambles off his lap. He walks towards the kitchen on shaky legs, grabbing a drink before downing the entirety of it. 

Renjun slumps back against the couch and mourns the loss of his sanity.

 

 

Renjun’s first impression of Donghyuck isn’t all that important. They passed each other in the halls one day before school, and Donghyuck had smiled at him. His half-asleep brain saw this as an insult and glared at him, which looking back now, probably wasn’t the nicest thing he could’ve done. 

It doesn’t matter that the next time he saw him when Jisung was introducing himself to Jaemin, that he thought he was cute, because he was sure that nothing would come of it. Even after Jisung and Jaemin got together he was sure that his tiny, miniscule feelings for the other were insignificant, and would go away with time. 

So why can’t he get Donghyuck out of his head? 

It’s like kissing him opened his mind up to all these things he never noticed before, like how adorable his moles are, and how much he wants to get his mouth on them, or that dumb face he makes when he’s trying not to laugh. 

Donghyuck’s the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning, and the last thing he thinks of before sleeping. It’s gotten to the point where he’s even dreaming of him, and while some are nice, some have him waking up and feeling so much shame it makes him wish the ground would swallow him whole. 

And it’s not like he can talk to someone about it. He absolutely cannot tell Jisung, and if he tells Chenle he’ll tell Jisung. He doesn’t trust Jeno and Mark with something as personal as this, and Jaemin loves his boyfriend too much to not tell him anything that will make him happy.

Basically, Renjun’s destined to suffer in silence over something as stupid as a small crush on Donghyuck Lee, how pathetic.

 

 

Renjun’s high off his ass when Donghyuck pulls him into Jaemin’s guest bedroom. It’s another one of those summer nights when one of their parents are gone and they take over the house to make edibles and have a sleepover. 

Donghyuck presses him against the door and immediately attaches his mouth to his collarbone. “I haven’t stopped thinking about kissing you since the party.” Renjun stutters out a breath, digging his fingernails into his palms.

“Neither have I,” Renjun says truthfully, hazy mind focusing on the slickness of Donghyuck’s mouth on his throat. 

Donghyuck pulls back to look at him in the eyes. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please.” Renjun barely gets the word out before Donghyuck’s captures his lips in a lazy kiss. He whines and pushes Donghyuck back against the bed. They break the kiss for a moment to get comfortable on the bed. Donghyuck pulls him on top of him, laughing softly at the pout on Renjun’s lips. 

Renjun shuts him up by pulling him back into the kiss. He nibbles on Donghyuck’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth when he moans. Donghyuck tastes like the brownie they shared earlier and Renjun can’t hold back the noise he makes. 

“You’re hot,” Renjun says, kissing along Donghyuck’s jaw. 

Donghyuck laughs. “I like you when you’re stoned. You don’t think as much.”

“Is thinking bad?” Renjun asks, reaching a hand up to card through the other’s hair.

Donghyuck leans into the touch. “Depends. You think too much and don’t let yourself feel enough.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Renjun asks, falling to the side to lay next to Donghyuck. They adjust to the position and Donghyuck rests a hand on Renjun’s hip.

Donghyuck stares at him, choosing his words carefully. “You need to let go sometimes.”

“This is me letting go,” Renjun says, and then leans up to press his lips against Donghyuck’s. 

 

 

They’re at a party again and Renjun has a decent amount of vodka in his stomach this time. Not a lot, just enough to loosen him up. Donghyuck and he are dancing along to the trashy pop music blaring throughout the house. 

This is dangerous, the rational side of his brain says, if their friends see them practically grinding against each other they might put two and two together and figure them out. Another side of his brain reminds him that all of them but Jeno are wasted, or on their way to being wasted, and with that in mind he grabs Donghyuck’s hands and places them on his hips. 

Donghyuck leans forwards to nibble at his earlobe. “You look so hot tonight.” Renjun smiles to himself. He knows Donghyuck isn’t wrong, but he likes knowing he’s as affected by his outfit as he hoped. 

“Yeah?” Renjun says, egging him on. 

Donghyuck groans when Renjun presses back against him. “Wanna do so many things to you.”

“Maybe you should.”

Donghyuck presses a kiss to his shoulder before dragging him away from the crowd. He drags him into a bathroom and locks the door behind them, presses Renjun up against it. 

“You want me dead,” Donghyuck says, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses across Renjun’s neck. 

Renjun sighs. “No, I just wanted you to kiss me.” Donghyuck gives him want he wants, immediately pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

Donghyuck kisses him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. It leaves Renjun breathless and wanting more. He pressed up against him as close as he can, hands wandering, trying to memorize everything and anything he can. Renjun responds to everything, every press of Donghyuck’s hands into the skin of his waist or back, the way he licks into his mouth, feeling out the shape of his teeth, when he kissed along Renjun’s neck, whispering sweet nothings into the skin there. 

Renjun tries his best to breathe, but kissing Donghyuck is overwhelming. His breath gets caught in his throat when Donghyuck kisses along his jaw, mind going crazy. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be kissing Donghyuck, shouldn’t be enjoying it so much. Renjun shouldn’t think about Donghyuck every waking hour, and he certainly shouldn’t be dreaming of him. 

But when Donghyuck smiles at him after leaving a particularly easy to spot hickey on his neck, or giggles into his neck when Renjun calls the noises he makes cute, it’s easy to forget about all that. It’s easy to forget that this is something he shouldn’t be doing when it’s just so much fun to do. 

So, when Donghyuck pulls away to breathe he pulls him into another kiss. And another, and another, until all the kisses bleed into one another. He lets Donghyuck do what he wants, let’s his hands wander to wherever they want to go, let’s him leave as many hickeys as he wants because at the end of the day seeing them in the mirror when he brushes his teeth makes him smile. When he can’t fall asleep because all he can think about is the feeling of Donghyuck’s skin against his own he thinks about how much he’s wanted this, no matter how much he pretended he didn’t. 

At the end of the day, being with Donghyuck makes him feel alive, and that’s a feeling he’ll always treasure. 

 

 

Donghyuck looks nervous today. Not in a way that someone that doesn’t know him would be able to tell, but Renjun sees how jumpy he is, and the slight hesitancy to everything he does and knows that something’s up. 

“What’s up with you?” Renjun asks when Donghyuck sits down next to him on the couch. Today’s one of those days when they don’t just kiss, they do other things like watch movies or talk. It feels so much like dates that it makes Renjun nervous.

Donghyuck tenses. “Nothing’s up with me, what’s up with you?” Renjun rolls his eyes, knowing what he’s trying to do.

“Donghyuck, stop deflecting and tell me what’s wrong,” Renjuns says, moving closer to him. He watches Donghyuck as he opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. 

He sucks in a breath. “Are we dating?” Renjun stares at him in shock, not processing what’s happening. 

“What?” Renjun says, voice barely above a whisper. 

Donghyuck nervously wrings his hands. “Like, we’ve kissed so many times, isn’t that what dating is?”

“I think we have to go on a date to be dating.”  
Renjun says carefully, trying to steady his breathing. 

“Then will you go on a date with me?” Donghyuck’s staring at him with hope in his eyes. 

Renjun can’t breathe. “You actually want to date me? Like this isn’t just you being annoying and flirting with me constantly?” Donghyuck looks offended, like the idea of this being a joke is the last thing on his mind. 

“Renjun I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you. Now can you answer my question please I’m kinda freaking out.”

Renjun takes in Donghyuck’s composure. He’s painfully nervous, legs bouncing up and down. He smiles. “Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.”

 

One thing Renjun learned this summer: Donghyuck is amazing at planning dates. 

Donghyuck took him to an arcade and let him beat him at every game they played, even though he denied everything. 

Now they’re in Renjun’s room cuddling while EXO plays softly in the background. Renjun quite likes the feeling of Donghyuck against him in a more innocent way. 

“School starts soon.” Donghyuck breaks the quiet mood of the room, a hand carding through Renjun’s hair.”

Renjun pouts. “Yeah, we might not be able to hang out with the babies as much.” Donghyuck smiles at him and Renjun feels a wave of adoration wash over him. 

“They start before us too, losers,” Donghyuck says, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. 

Renjun stares at him for a moment, appreciating the younger’s side profile. School starting means he won’t have many days like this, where he can just chill and appreciate his boyfriend if he can even call Donghyuck that. He thinks he can, but he should probably officially ask Donghyuck before school starts. 

“Oh my god,” Renjun says suddenly, sitting up in the bed. “It’s August.”

Donghyuck looks at him quizzically. “So? We’ve been talking about school starting, don’t tell me that’s why you’re freaking out.”

“Jisung’s stupid bet,” Renjun says, turning to look at Donghyuck with wide eyes. 

Donghyuck mirrors his expression when he understands. “Oh shit.”

“We’re not telling the guys,” Renjun says, laying back down. 

Donghyuck looks down at him, offended. “You want me to be your dirty little secret?”

Renjun whips his head to look at him. “What? No? I don’t want Jisung to win that fucking bet.”

Donghyuck stares at him for a moment before laughing. “You’re the dumbest boyfriend ever.”

Renjun smiles. “We’re boyfriends?”

“Unless you really don’t want Jisung to win that bet,” Donghyuck says, grabbing Renjun’s hand. 

Renjun shifts until he’s laying his head on Donghyuck’s chest. “I don’t care about the bet that much.”

“Good.” Donghyuck breathes out, hand moving back up to play with Renjun’s hair. 

 

 

“Donghyuck this is a bad fucking idea,” Renjun says as Donghyuck pulls him into Jisung’s bedroom. Donghyuck smiles back at him, the smile he’s learned to associate with Donghyuck’s very bad ideas, and Renjun can already tell that nothing good is going to come out of this. 

Even with his worries, he allows Donghyuck to pick him up and set him on Jisung’s desk. “Come on Junnie, have a little fun.”

“My entire relationship with you is me having a little fun,” Renjun says, biting his lip when Donghyuck presses his fingers against a hickey he gave him last night. 

Donghyuck leans down to lick over it. “You love me.” Renjun closes his eyes and sighs as Donghyuck continues to litter his neck with open mouth kisses.

“Only slightly,” Renjun says, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

Donghyuck lifts his head to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I can live with that.”

Renjun smiles at him and pulls him closer, kissing the stupid smile off his face. Donghyuck, despite that, smiles into the kiss, hands holding Renjun’s waist. The kiss is soft, not going deeper than just slowly moving their lips, but that’s okay with them.

“Oh my fucking god.” They pull away to find Jisung standing in the doorway. Donghyuck laughs and Renjun hits him in the stomach to shut him up.

“Hey, Jisung…” Renjun says, smiling wide to try to distract him from what’s happening. 

It doesn’t work. “What the fuck? What the fuck!” 

“Oh Jisung, you’re so great with words,” Donghyuck says, getting another blow to the stomach.

Jisung just stares at them. “When the fuck did this happen? Why didn’t you guys say anything?”

“Remember that party at the beginning of summer? The one when Donghyuck wore the cropped band tee?” Renjun says, twirling a piece of Donghyuck’s hair around his finger. 

Jisung looks like his heads about to explode. “You two fucking suck! That was two weeks after the bet!” 

“That’s why we didn’t fucking tell you! I refused to let you win that ridiculous bet.”  
Renjun says, glaring at the younger. 

Jisung smiles that stupid smug smile of his. “And yet I still did. I can’t wait to tell the guys.” If Renjun wasn’t trapped on the desk by Donghyuck he’d go and strangle the kid. 

“You fucking suck Jisung Park!” Renjun says instead. “Now leave, I’d like to make out with my boyfriend in peace, please.” Donghyuck smiles at him and Renjun feels butterflies explode in his stomach. 

Jisung quickly shuts the door when he sees Renjun lean down to mouth at Donghyuck’s neck, mumbling something about having to burn his house down when everyone leaves. Renjun doesn’t care though, he decides as he leans in to kiss Donghyuck again, that’s his problem. 

Instead, Renjun focuses on the incredibly beautiful boy in front of him, and kissing the life out of said boy.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2019 my loves i hope you enjoy this fic!! it's kinda Spicy but i hope it's not too much.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctskz) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)


End file.
